Simplify the following expression: ${3(4-6r)+2(-r+5)}$
Answer: Distribute the ${3}$ into the first set of parentheses: $ {3(}\gray{4-6r}{)} + 2(-r+5) $ $ {12-18r} + 2(-r+5) $ Distribute the ${2}$ into the parentheses: $ 12-18r + {2(}\gray{-r+5}{)} $ $ 12-18r {-2r+10} $ Rewrite the expression to group the ${r}$ terms and numeric terms: $ {-18r - 2r} + {12 + 10}$ Combine the ${r}$ terms: $ {-20r} + {12 + 10}$ Combine the numeric terms: $ {-20r} + {22}$ The simplified expression is $-20r+22$